El misterio de Eilean Mòr
by Misila
Summary: Cuando Hugo decidió ir de vacaciones a Eilean Mòr, esperaba pasar unos días tranquilos, casi aburridos, con su novia. Sin embargo, la historia que le ha contado Rose sobre ese lugar no los deja tranquilos ni a él ni a Nicky... ¿Por qué desaparecieron los tres fareros?


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Nicole Nott me pertenece a mí.

Este fic participa en el reto _La chistera explosiva_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. En esta ocasión, mis requisitos eran que el protagonista fuese **Hugo Weasley**, el género, **Adventure**, y el rating, **M**. Se ha intentado.

* * *

_**El misterio de Eilean Mòr**_

o—o

Hugo Weasley no sabe por qué, entre todos los lugares en los que podría haber decidido gastar el dinero que lleva ahorrando desde que salió de Hogwarts, hace poco más de un año, ha elegido las islas Flannan.

Si bien siempre le han atraído las islas del norte de Gran Bretaña, con sus padres y su hermana siempre ha viajado al sur, a sitios cálidos en los que no lloviera una vez a la semana. Hugo lleva años pidiendo ir a las Hébridas, pero nunca nadie ha cumplido su deseo.

Y ahora que él tiene medios para hacerlo posible, quizá se ha pasado. No sólo ha ido a una de esas islas, sino que se ha decidido por la que, si no es la más remota, está cerca de serlo.

Las islas Flannan conforman un pequeño archipiélago al este de las Hébridas exteriores. Bueno, más que islas, habría que considerarlas escollos que sobresalen del océano. Pese a que Hugo tiene los ojos clavados en la panorámica que ofrece la proa del barco, sus ojos no logran atravesar la espesa niebla que rodea la Eilean Mòr, la isla a la que se dirigen –la mayor del archipiélago– hasta que la tienen prácticamente encima.

—No es tan fea como en las fotos—reflexiona Nicky, a su lado.

Hugo aparta la vista de lo poco que ve de Eilean Mòr para mirar a su novia.

Nicky es preciosa. Preciosa y con un apabullante parecido con un gato. Todo en ella tiene algo instintivo a lo que Hugo no sabe ponerle nombre, desde el pelo castaño oscuro –no negro, pero casi– que se ha recogido en una espesa trenza y contrasta con su piel blanquecina hasta los ojos azul marino, como el océano cuando el sol casi se ha ido.

Y una _squib_. Y una Nott.

No es que a Hugo le importen en exceso esos dos detalles; los conoce, igual que conoce las diminutas pecas que Nicky tiene en la nariz. A él nunca le ha importado, pero todavía se le ponen las orejas coloradas de rabia al recordar todo lo que hizo falta para que sus familias –curiosamente, sobre todo fueron los Weasley– aceptaran la relación de los dos jóvenes. Y eso que ya han pasado casi tres años desde entonces.

—Seguro que hay algo bonito—Hugo se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado, mientras Eilean Mòr se acerca y deja ver el herbazal que la cubre y un faro blanco que sobresale del terreno como una aguja.

Nicky sonríe y se acurruca junto a él.

—¿Y qué haremos? Además de echar fotos a todo, claro.

Hugo rodea su cintura con los brazos y la besa.

—Antes de que nos fuésemos, Rose me contó una historia sobre esta isla—Nicky lo mira con curiosidad—. Pero tú crees que es una tontería, así que…

Nicky gruñe.

—No me dejes con la intriga ahora, imbécil.

Hugo niega con la cabeza.

—Todo en su momento. Si te lo cuento ahora no te dará ni un poco de miedo.

Nicky demuestra su enfado negándose a devolverle los besos hasta que llegan al muelle de Eilean Mòr.

o—o

Bran, el hombre que los ha llevado hasta la isla, les dice que los recogerá dentro de dos días. También les muestra la casita en la que se alojarán, encantada para que ningún muggle la vea (Hugo deshace el hechizo en cuanto Bran se va; duda que a Nicky le haga ilusión dormir en una cama invisible) y les recomienda encarecidamente no acercarse al borde de la isla o al muelle, especialmente si hay tormenta (de hecho, literalmente les ordena no salir de la casa si hay tormenta).

Nicky no presta mucha atención. Hugo tampoco está muy por la labor, pero se obliga a parecer atento hasta que Bran vuelve a subir a la pequeña embarcación, se despide de ellos agitando la mano y desaparece en pocos segundos tras el banco de niebla que rodea la isla. Luego, se dispone a meter el escaso equipaje que han traído Nicky y él en la casa, pero cuando va a comentárselo descubre que su novia ha desaparecido.

—¿Nicky?—la llama.

—¡Aquí!—la escucha gritar. Hugo arquea una ceja cuando se percata de que su voz proviene de la dirección en que está el faro. Sabiendo que es muy poco probable que alguien robe la maleta que han traído, el joven echa a correr hacia Nicky. La encuentra cerca de la torre blanca, con su cámara de fotos en la mano y mirando hacia arriba.

Sonríe; Nicky y él tienen pocas cosas en común, pero sin duda una de ellas es la fotografía. Fue esa afición lo primero que los unió, una de las principales razones por las que Hugo no quería volver a Hogwarts al final de las vacaciones. De hecho, precisamente por una foto se besaron por primera vez.

—¿Te cuento algo sobre el faro?

Nicky, que está empezando a enfocar el objetivo, separa la cámara de sus ojos y le saca la lengua.

—Ahora te esperas, que estoy concentrada. Por listillo.

A Hugo no le molesta en exceso el pequeño desplante. Corre hasta la maleta, saca su cámara y no tarda en unirse a Nicky.

Pasan buena parte del día correteando por la isla y fotografiando todo lo que ven que tenga una brizna de belleza. También continúan con el ya tradicional juego de echarle fotos al otro a traición para reírse un rato cuando las vean.

o—o

No es hasta que anochece cuando Hugo y Nicky deciden volver a casa. Ambos tienen hambre, y hace frío. Pese a que por la tarde la niebla se ha levantado un poco, y han pasado un buen rato buscando en el horizonte las otras islas, en cuanto se va el sol la niebla se levanta de nuevo, esta vez con el añadido de un frío que hace que a Nicky le castañeen los dientes.

Tal y como Bran ha prometido, la calefacción funciona a la perfección y el frigorífico está bien provisto de comida. Mientras Nicky se ducha y le informa a gritos de las características del baño, Hugo hace macarrones, y fresas con nata para el postre. Cuando su novia entra en la cocina, con un camisón de tirantes tan finos que apenas se ven y del color de sus ojos, que apenas le llega a la mitad de los muslos, él finge indiferencia lo mejor que puede y corre a darse una ducha rápida, y sale con unos pantalones cortos de pijama y una camiseta vieja antes de que la comida se haya enfriado.

—Has tardado menos de cinco minutos—observa Nicky, impresionada.

—Yo no paso media hora sólo para considerar que estoy suficientemente mojado—replica Hugo, sentándose a la mesa. Su novia pone los ojos en blanco y ensarta con el tenedor un par de macarrones que luego se lleva a la boca.

—Tú apenas tienes pelo—protesta, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su cabello, que mojado parece más negro que el carbón, salpica unas gotas a Hugo.

Ambos tienen demasiada hambre como para mantener una conversación mientras cenan. Sin embargo, un estruendo hace que ambos den un respingo cuando están terminándose las fresas. Nicky mira por la ventana, pero lo único que ilumina el cielo es la luz del faro.

—A ver si te van a dar miedo las tormentas, a tu edad—se burla Hugo, pese a que sabe que a su novia no le hacen mucha gracia los relámpagos y los truenos. Efectivamente, Nicky lo fulmina con la mirada, y responde haciéndole muecas a todos los intentos de Hugo por entablar una conversación. Disfruta enormemente riéndose de él. A Hugo no le molesta. Es un sentimiento mutuo.

Finalmente, Nicky rompe su pacto de silencio para decirle que tiene que hacer una cosa antes de irse a la cama. Hugo se deja caer en el colchón y escucha los truenos en el exterior, sin molestarse en taparse; se lo está pasando en grande, pero es innegable que está cansado. No obstante, sonríe ante la perspectiva de contarle a Nicky la historia que Rose le contó a él.

Pero su novia tiene otros planes. Cuando vuelve a la habitación, se arrodilla junto a Hugo en la cama y se inclina sobre él para besarlo. Sin embargo, se aparta para impedir que Hugo pueda devolvérselo.

—Sigo enfadada contigo—no obstante, Hugo ve en sus ojos marinos de todo menos enfado. Arquea una ceja y deja caer la cabeza en la almohada de nuevo—. Cuéntame la historia.

—Déjame besarte—replica él.

—Cuéntame la historia.

—Déjame besarte.

—Cuéntame la historia.

—Déjame besarte.

Nicky suelta un bufido exasperado, y Hugo sonríe con satisfacción. Sólo conoce a una persona más testaruda que él, y es su padre. Por muy cabezota que sea Nicky, él la supera con creces y sin ni siquiera esforzarse.

Ella lo besa de nuevo, y Hugo busca su cintura con las manos para asegurarse de que cumpla su parte del trato. Como siempre, Nicky intenta hacer trampas y apartarse, pero suelta un gruñido resignado cuando el joven se lo impide. Hugo nota la mano de la joven reptar por su camiseta hasta el borde, y una vez ahí curiosea lo que hay bajo ella y a estas alturas conoce mejor que nadie.

—Pesado—susurra Nicky, pellizcándole un pezón. Hugo se incorpora con una mano, usando la otra para impedir que Nicky se le escape –con ella, nunca se sabe–, y la besa con más ganas, devorando sus labios y sonriendo al saber que es suya. Suya, y de nadie más—. La historia —le recuerda.

Hugo bufa. Tira del camisón de Nicky hacia arriba y rodea la cintura de la joven de nuevo, disfrutando del calor que emana de su piel y sonriendo al darse cuenta de que no lleva nada debajo. Una mano sube más, hasta sus senos. Nicky, por su parte, abandona sus labios y se entretiene en su cuello el tiempo suficiente para marcarlo también como algo de _su_ propiedad. El joven nota el cosquilleo del cabello mojado de Nicky en la barbilla y olvida por un momento el mundo.

—En mil ochocientos noventa… y nueve—logra empezar, tratando de no dejarse llevar por los trucos de Nicky –o, al menos, no dejar que se note– y sin poder reprimir un gemido—, construyeron el faro de esta isla—un trueno lo interrumpe; Nicky se estremece antes de recuperarse y tirar de su camiseta hasta que Hugo capta el mensaje y pone de su parte para quitársela—. Lleva desde entonces activo… pero a finales de mil novecientos…—besa a Nicky de nuevo, más para ganar tiempo y poner en orden sus pensamientos que otra cosa, pero sólo logra que su cerebro se embote aún más; su novia enreda una mano en el cabello rojizo del joven, aún húmedo, y con la otra busca el borde de sus pantalones—, dejó de funcionar dos semanas.

Nicky tironea de los pantalones de Hugo con ambas manos, y con tanto ímpetu que el joven duda que esté escuchando su intento de historia. Se quita los pantalones y los calzoncillos de una vez y, cuando vuelve a sujetar la cintura su novia, se gira y la tumba en la cama bajo él, contemplando el azul de sus ojos, que ahora es tan oscuro como una noche sin luna.

—¿Por qué dejó de funcionar?—inquiere Nicky, demostrando que sí ha estado atenta. Su camisón está tan alto y arrugado que ya no tapa nada, y a Hugo no le hacen falta las caricias de la joven en cierta parte de su anatomía para que ésta despierte.

—No se sabe—Hugo tira del camisón de Nicky, y ella levanta los brazos para quitárselo. Luego atrae al joven hacia sí—. Pero cuando llegaron, no había ninguno de los tres fareros en la isla.

Nicky lo besa una vez más, y con un brazo se impulsa y hace que ambos giren de nuevo, de forma que Hugo vuelve a estar tumbado boca arriba con la joven sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Nicky se inclina sobre él, y su pelo oscuro moja el pecho de Hugo.

—¿Y qué más?—inquiere, besándolo con fiereza— ¿Hugo?

Hugo no recuerda ahora mismo el resto de la historia. Ni está por la labor. Atrae a Nicky, de nuevo, hacia sus labios, sin desear otra cosa además de perderse en ella.

o—o

Hugo está a pocos pasos del reino de Morfeo cuando Nicky le sacude el hombro con suavidad.

El joven abre los ojos con pesadez. Su novia está tumbada de lado frente a él, mirándolo con una sonrisa dulce en los labios. Sus habitualmente pálidas mejillas están aún un poco sonrosadas, y Hugo apenas se enfada con ella por haberlo despertado. Acaricia sus pómulos enrojecidos y sonríe también.

—¿Qué quieres? Deberíamos dormir; mañana pienso entrar en el faro. Tengo curiosidad.

—No me has terminado de contar la historia—explica Nicky—. Y yo también soy curiosa.

Hugo suspira.

—Vale. ¿Por dónde me he quedado?—la joven se encoge de hombros—. Ah, sí. El faro estuvo unas dos semanas sin funcionar. Cuando llegó el Hesperus, un barco que habían enviado para ver qué ocurría, nadie hizo sonar la sirena ni salió a recibirlos.

»Joseph Moore, que iba en el barco para relevar a uno de los tres hombres que había allí, fue corriendo al faro, pero encontró la puerta cerrada con llave. Tuvo que volver al barco y formar un grupo que le ayudó a derribar la puerta del faro.

»Se encontraron con que la puerta de la cocina sí estaba abierta. La cena, lista en la mesa. Pero no había nadie en el faro. Sí había un chubasquero, lo cual indicaba que uno de los fareros había salido sin él; quizá estuviera relacionado con la silla tirada en el suelo, lo único fuera de lugar en el escenario. El reloj se había parado a las nueve y media, probablemente de la noche. Pero ni rastro de las tres personas que se suponía que debían de estar ahí—Nicky entrelaza su mano con la de Hugo—.

»Nunca se encontró a ninguno de los tres fareros, y aún hoy lo que les ocurrió sigue siendo un misterio. La hipótesis que ofrecieron a las familias fue que hubo una gran tormenta; los destrozos en el muelle y la hierba arrancada en parte de la isla dan credibilidad. Quizá uno de los fareros cayó al mar, y sus compañeros murieron intentando salvarle.

»Sería una buena teoría—continúa él—, pero hay cosas que no encajan. Uno de los fareros había escrito, en el cuaderno de incidencias, que fuera se estaba desatando una tormenta. Eso encaja. Pero había otra entrada, en la que el farero encargado del cuaderno había apuntado que llevaba toda la noche rezando, lo cual sorprendió a Moore.

»La gente de las islas rumorea muchas cosas. Unos dicen que una criatura marina los engulló cuando cayeron al agua huyendo de un ser de otro mundo. Otros, que uno de los fareros se volvió loco y mató a los otros dos, tras lo cual se tiró al mar.

»Lo único que está claro es que esas tres personas desaparecieron sin dejar el menor rastro.

Nicky se queda callada tras la historia. Hugo acaricia su mano con suavidad, mientras el sueño vuelve a intentar llevárselo.

—Hugo—murmura la joven cuando a él casi se le han cerrado los ojos. Instintivamente, atrae a Nicky hacia él para abrazarla—. ¿Por qué me has traído a una isla maldita?

Hugo le da un beso y hunde el rostro en el pelo de su novia.

—No está maldita. Esos hechos tienen que tener una explicación. Y, si la isla está encantada, me excuso diciendo que no lo sabía.

Nicky ríe. Es una risa somnolienta; ella también tiene sueño.

—Pues espero que me protejas de los monstruos, señor mago.

o—o

Al día siguiente, cuando Hugo despierta, descubre que Nicky no está dormida.

Algo que es sorprendente. Su novia suele dormir más que él, y anoche tenía el suficiente sueño como para no disimularlo. Pero, inexplicablemente, Nicky está tumbada junto a él, acariciando su cabello rojo. El pelo oscuro ocupa más volumen del habitual.

—Buenos días, Nott—la saluda.

—Buenos días, Weasley—responde ella. Sin embargo, no sonríe—. He oído ruidos.

Hugo frunce el ceño, extrañado.

—¿Ruidos?

—Como… como rugidos—explica Nicky—. Como si algo muy grande estuviera muy cabreado.

Cayendo en la cuenta de lo que quiere decir la joven, Hugo sonríe con burla.

—Nicole, mi vida, eso se llaman truenos—explica con paciencia—. Son frecuentes en las tormentas, y se oyen después de que se vean los relámpagos. Si cuentas los segundos que pasan entre la luz y el sonido y multiplicas el número por trescientos, puedes saber los metros a los que ha caído el rayo.

Nicky bufa.

—Ya lo sé. No he oído truenos; eran rugidos. Sé diferenciar.

Hugo lo duda seriamente. Sabe que Nicky no es muy amiga de las tormentas y que tiene mucha imaginación, una combinación bastante creativa. No obstante, no quiere discutir tan temprano:

—Vale. Venga, vamos a desayunar y luego intentamos entrar en el faro, ¿vale?—propone.

Desayunan lo primero que encuentran, que resulta ser una caja de pastelitos y galletas. Se visten y no tardan en coger sus cámaras y dirigirse al faro.

—¿Y si hay fantasmas?—sugiere Nicky—. A lo mejor no son tan amigables como los de Hogwarts.

—Si los hay, no pueden hacernos nada—replica Hugo con calma, tirando de su mano—. Te gustó la historia, ¿eh?—la pica.

Nicky, captando la indirecta, decide practicar su forma preferida de molestar a su novio: acercarse a sus labios y decidir que no quiere besarlo en el último momento. Pero Hugo es más rápido y consigue robarle un beso. Nicky refunfuña algo por lo bajo.

Efectivamente, la puerta del faro está cerrada. No es un gran problema; Hugo la abre con un sencillo movimiento de su varita.

—¿Quién enciende el faro por las noches?—inquiere Nicky entonces, cayendo en la cuenta—. En la isla sólo estamos nosotros.

—Nadie—responde Hugo—. Es automático. Se ve que a los muggles también les dan miedo los fantasmas—comenta con sorna.

Si esperaban algo espectacular, se quedan decepcionados. El interior del faro está adornado como una casa de principios del siglo veinte, con los muebles cubiertos de polvo y telarañas en los rincones. Hugo ilumina el lugar con su varita, pero no hay nada interesante, al menos más allá del reloj que, como dice la historia, se paró a las nueve y media hace ya más de un siglo.

No obstante, un lugar polvoriento es un lugar encantador para fotografiar. Hugo y Nicky recorren la casa varias veces y se lo pasan en grande echando fotos desde distintos ángulos a las zonas que les parece más interesantes.

Sin embargo, cuando Hugo está mirando su varita, preguntándose cómo crear la iluminación adecuada para la fotografía que tiene pensado hacer, escucha un sonido atronador. Y no es un trueno, como le ha asegurado por la mañana a Nicky.

La joven entra corriendo en la estancia.

—¿Lo has oído?—al ver que Hugo no se mueve ni hace el menor esfuerzo por formular una respuesta a su pregunta retórica, se lanza al ataque con todas sus armas—: Te lo he dicho. Y tú venga a reírte de mí y tratarme de tonta porque me dan miedo los truenos. Es un _rugido_. De un animal. Probablemente grande.

—Nicky—Hugo toma su mano—. Salgamos de aquí—propone.

Una vez fuera del faro, al aire libre, el mundo parece más acogedor. Hugo mira alrededor en busca del origen del rugido, sin poder disimular su aprensión. ¿Qué clase de bicho hay en la isla?

Otro rugido hace que Nicky dé un respingo y mire hacia el lugar de donde proviene el sonido. Ella y Hugo echan a andar hacia el borde de la isla, y el joven alza su varita y prepara varios hechizos. Sólo por si acaso.

Sin embargo, cuando llegan al acantilado se quedan boquiabiertos.

En uno de los numerosos escollos que rodean Eilean Mòr hay un ser de unos nueve metros, cubierto de escamas negras y rugosas y con un par de alas plegadas. Una cresta de afilados pinchos recorre su lomo desde la cabeza hasta la cola, que termina en una punta como de flecha. El ser echa la cabeza hacia atrás y expulsa un chorro de fuego púrpura, como sus ojos, que evapora el agua de la superficie que rodea la roca sobre la que está posado.

Hugo recuerda, como si la visión de ese ser hubiese activado un mecanismo en su interior, la historia que le contó Rose y la charla anual sobre dragones del tío Charlie. Al mismo tiempo, se fija en las escamas del animal. Dan la misma impresión que un monumento en ruinas: un brillo perdido que antaño resplandecía y cegaba a cuanto estaba alrededor.

—Es un dragón—musita Nicky, con los ojos como platos.

Hugo suelta una carcajada. De repente lo entiende todo.

—Es un hébrido negro. Dragones endémicos del norte de Gran Bretaña… Y míralo. Es viejo—Nicky mira alternativamente al dragón y a su novio—. No fue ninguna ola. El dragón los mató. O los asustó, porque creo que éstos no comen humanos…—ríe de nuevo—. Nada de seres del otro mundo.

Nicky sonríe un poco, también.

—Entonces no eran truenos—sacude la cabeza. Luego frunce el ceño—. Espera. ¿Entonces por qué rezaba el farero de tu historia?

—Quizá lo vio—Hugo se encoge de hombros—. O lo oyó… La gente reza cuando se encuentra con algo desconocido—razona.

Sonríe al ver a Nicky tranquilizarse, pero se preocupa cuando el rostro de la joven adopta una expresión asustada. Hugo sigue la dirección de los ojos de su novia y se encuentra con la mirada del dragón clavada en ellos.

Apenas pasan dos segundos cuando el hébrido despliega las alas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, y emprende el vuelo, sin duda alguna, hacia ellos.

—¿No decías que no comen humanos?—inquiere Nicky.

Hugo tira de ella para que corra.

—¡Eso creía!—exclama. Mira hacia atrás; el dragón ha alcanzado más altura que ellos. Al volver la vista al frente, descubre que la casa está cerca—. Nicky, ve a la casa. Usa la red flu para avisar a Bran… yo intentaré distraerlo.

Nicky lo mira, sin dejar de correr. Hugo suelta su mano.

—¿Estás tonto?—inquiere—. ¡Te va a chamuscar!

—¡Que lo avises!—le grita Hugo, justo cuando el hébrido suelta una llamarada violeta que sólo se queda unos metros por detrás de ellos.

Eso parece convencer a Nicky. Hugo gira hacia la derecha, deseando que el dragón lo siga a él, pero para su horror la criatura parece tener más interés en su novia. Soltando un par de palabrotas que ha oído a su padre, Hugo alza su varita y lanza chispas rojas al cielo. El hébrido las mira, pero vuelve a clavar su atención en Nicky, que corre como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la casa, sin querer mirar atrás.

—¡Eh, tú!—grita Hugo, dejando de correr; está exhausto—. ¡Lagartija! ¡_Desmaius_!

No espera hacerle daño –sabe que él solo no puede–, pero su idea surte efecto. El hébrido lo mira y le lanza una llamarada; Hugo echa a correr de nuevo, en dirección contraria a la casa.

No sabe adónde dirigirse. En toda Eilean Mòr no hay un solo árbol tras el que esconderse; las únicas edificaciones son la casa, el faro y una especie de casa de piedra semiderruida, que Nicky y él estuvieron explorando ayer. Deseando que el dragón no sea muy listo, Hugo pone rumbo al faro.

Mira hacia atrás; la ventaja que tiene sobre el hébrido disminuye con cada batida de alas del dragón. Hugo rodea el faro, interponiendo el edificio entre él y la enorme criatura. Escucha un rugido furioso tras él y comprende que lo ha despistado, al menos momentáneamente.

Se deja caer en el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo y tratando de recuperar el resuello. No puede evitar recordar la historia de cómo el tío Harry derrotó a un colacuerno húngaro, pero él no tiene ninguna escoba a mano. Reza para que Nicky haya avisado a Bran, y por un momento comprende el terror de los fareros cuando descubrieron, hace más de cien años, la existencia del dragón.

—¡Hugo! ¡HUGO! ¡YA VIENEN!

Hugo suelta un suspiro de alivio al escuchar la voz de Nicky. Ya vienen. Vendrán a rescatarlos y los librarán del hébrido.

Sin embargo, la alegría le dura poco. Concretamente, lo que tarda en ver la cabeza del dragón asomando por un lateral del faro, mirándolo fijamente.

Soltando un grito de sorpresa, Hugo se pone en pie. Echa a correr de nuevo, sintiendo que le arden los pulmones, y nota un intenso calor tras él que le indica que el dragón está cerca.

Hugo sabe que no tiene tiempo. Tropieza con una piedra que sobresale y trastabilla, pero logra mantener el equilibrio y seguir corriendo. No obstante, está cansado y su velocidad disminuye notablemente. Tiene al hébrido encima.

Entonces ve las ruinas de la casa que fotografió ayer. Hugo sabe que ese lugar es demasiado pequeño como para protegerlo de nada, mucho menos de un dragón furioso, pero es su última esperanza. Al límite de sus fuerzas, corre hacia los restos de la edificación y entra dentro.

El tejado de la casa –una capilla, según le dijo Rose– está derrumbado, pero las paredes, construidas a base de encajar enormes piedras, aún se sostienen. El suelo tiembla cuando el hébrido se posa en el suelo. Hugo puede oírlo olfatear a sólo unos metros de él. Se sienta en el suelo tratando de no hacer ruido e intenta calmar su respiración, sin éxito.

Fuera, el dragón ruge de frustración. Cada paso de la criatura provoca un pequeño terremoto, seísmos en miniatura que aumentan en intensidad conforme se acerca. Hugo se muerde el labio y desea que, al menos, Bran llegue a tiempo de rescatar a Nicky.

No tiene tiempo para mucho más. De repente, sin avisar, una de las paredes tiembla, y las piedras que la conforman caen sobre Hugo, separándolo de la luz del sol.

o—o

_Azul_.

Hugo razona que eso debe de ser el cielo. Suspira, aliviado. No sabía si había sido lo suficientemente bueno en vida como para acceder al Más Allá agradable.

_Una mancha_.

En realidad, es algo blanco rodeado por algo negro. Hugo parpadea, confundido, hasta que su visión se aclara lo suficiente para reconocer un rostro pálido enmarcado por un cabello oscuro.

_Nicky_.

—Merlín—susurra la joven. Hugo nota una caricia en la mejilla, al tiempo que su sentido del tacto vuelve completamente. Para abreviar, su mente le comunica que le duele todo. También nota un extraño balanceo bajo él—. Estás despierto.

—Nicky—pronuncia con dificultad. Ella sonríe, y Hugo logra distinguir sus ojos, azules y preocupados.

—¿Está despierto?—inquiere otra voz. Nicky asiente mirando a alguien a quien Hugo no ve—. Bien. Procura que no se duerma de nuevo; se ha dado un buen golpe.

Nicky vuelve a mirar a Hugo y responde a las preguntas que el joven no puede formular:

—Vinieron por la red flu. Salieron a por ti, pero el dragón te… se enfadó y le dio un golpe a las ruinas ésas. Te la tiró encima—Hugo quiere reír, pero el dolor de sus costillas le dice que es mala idea—. Estamos en un barco; no puedes viajar en red flu así…

—¿Y…el dragón?—inquiere Hugo.

—En la isla, dando tumbos—responde Nicky. El joven se fija en que su novia aún tiene su cámara colgada del cuello, y ella también se percata de su mirada—. La tuya está un poco rota—dice como disculpándose—. Pero creo que puedes arreglarla con magia.

Hugo respira hondo. O lo intenta, porque eso también le duele. A pesar de que intuye que tiene el cuerpo para tirarlo y comprar otro nuevo, sonríe. Después de todo, está vivo.

Y, tal y como se supone que uno debe hacer cada día antes de dormir, ha aprendido algo nuevo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: El fic tiene cuatro mil setecientas quince palabras. En eso no me he pasado, al menos.

En otro orden de cosas... Las islas Flannan existen. Eilean Mòr existe. La historia que cuenta Hugo es real: tres fareros desaparecieron sin dejar rastro y mucha gente habla de criaturas o que uno de ellos mató a los otros dos. Lo del hébrido negro, eso ya... lo dejo a vuestra elección.

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Reviews?


End file.
